


Odinsong

by MissingFire



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillaging, Viking!AU, vikings doing viking stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingFire/pseuds/MissingFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the age of Vikings, there are no rules. If you steal it, it becomes yours. This extends to living creatures as well. Yet when the King loses his Songbird, he is anything but understanding. And the one who stole it? The gods have much planned for him.</p><p>Set in a Viking!Au I created during my hiatus, I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odinsong

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've attempted a chaptered fic, so while I update my other one I'll be working on this! It's, it's definitely been a while since I've written anything so if my beta and I missed anything let us know!

Oars hit the water as the three boats approached the sleeping town, barely making a sound in the dead of night. Quiet laughter echoed from the men, the sound never reaching the shore as the excitement rose. Every one of them could feel the energy building, the blessings they had asked for from the gods coming to fruition. All eyes turned to the man standing at the head of the middle ship, eager whispers filling the hollow vessels.  
Emerald eyes gleamed in the darkness, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips as he studied the silent buildings. The plan to wait until dark had been a smart one, and the once heavily guarded walls now bore no sign of life. Raising his right hand into the air he held it still, signaling to the men behind him as the boats thudded against the shore softly. The air was now thick with anticipation, each man straining against the silent command that kept them in their place.  
"Go."  
The word was barely spoken, the hand that flicked forward quickly carrying the command more than words ever could. Splashes as men jumped from the boats rang out clearly in the silence, yet the town remained quiet, more so than the warriors now approaching it.  
Looking over his shoulder at the men that followed him, Axton shrugged his shoulders as he lifted his shield up towards his chest. The metal and wood was a welcome weight as he approached the town, promising of victory to come. The ax in his other hand hung loose as he played with it, swinging it around as he waited for the last few from the boats to catch up with the rest of the party.  
"Why are we waiting, Axton?"  
"The others need to get out of the water still, hush Sal. They can't all be as quick as you are short."  
The punch to his back stunned Axton for a moment until he heard the muffled laughter from his friend. Turning slightly to look down at the shorter man he smiled, quickly turning back to pick up the speed when he noticed the last few of the group join them. "Let's do this then; don't let them forget who took this town in the dead of night."  
Bringing his shield up in front of him completely, he pushed against the gate they had come up to, grinning wildly as the frail pins holding it in place gave way quickly. The night just kept getting better by the moment as Axton and his men moved forward with the plan. Nobody was awake to see them enter the town, and only when they started kicking in doors did they start meeting any resistance.  
Bringing his ax up above his head, Axton shook with the delight that ran through his body at the killing blow. Blood splattered across his arm and shield, adding to the crimson story of victory that had already been started by others before the dead man. This was his life, the life of a viking, and he would gladly die were it by the hand of an enemy, opening Valhalla's doors to him.  
~  
Bolting upright in bed, the small figure gasped at the sounds of somebody breaking through the door of the inn. The warm night had been quiet when the town had gone to sleep, making these sudden noises that much louder. Listening closely to the sounds the figure jumped up, the screams reaching their ears and frightening them as they pulled a loose dress on and ran towards the door.  
Barreling through it and into the hallway, they relaxed slightly at seeing their two guards rushing towards their room.  
"Songbird! Quickly, we're getting you out of here!"  
Nodding, they let the two men guide them, nearly dragging their thin body in the rush to get to the carriage and away from the attackers. Everything had happened so fast, making the days previous almost surreal in their mind.  
"S-songbird...please..."  
Looking up at the carriage, they shook their head, surprised at having already reached the stables. Maybe their thoughts had distracted them to this point-  
"Move, Songbird!" The push to their back had them stumbling up the small stepped platform and into the carriage, causing a cascade of silk as they landed on the floor. Staying still from shock at the treatment and where they had fallen, they let the rumble of the spokes against the ground lull them into a sense of security, grasping at anything that could make the situation better.  
_I'm going to die tonight._  
Closing their eyes and curling up into the dense folds of their skirt, the Songbird shivered as they listened to the faint sound of approaching hoofbeats.  
_This is what I get for agreeing to this life._  
Pulling their thin arms tighter against the sheer fabric and soft skin, they bit back a scream as something, somebody, hit the door with a loud thump and the carriage stopped. No sound filled the air as they held their breath, a silent prayer for forgiveness on their lips.  
~  
His heart felt like it was resting in his throat, making Axton swallow loudly as he approached the richly decorated carriage. His men had followed it after seeing a cloaked lady run from the inn to the stables, and take off into the nearby forest with her guards. According to them she looked like somebody important, and looking upon her choice of transport he had to agree.  
"Is she in there?" Pointing at the ornate carriage Axton grinned, feeling the excitement from his men at a raid gone well. "Yep. Haven't heard a peep. Maybe she thinks we'll just go away." Laughing softly, he shook his head at Sal's answer, and for a brief instant he wanted to draw the moment out a little longer. But his impatience won, and taking a few quick steps Axton grabbed the bloody handle and ripped the door open, startling the thin woman that was curled on the floor.  
"On your feet, woman." His voice was low and dripping with venom as he stared at the shivering pile of silk. "Or I swear to the gods I'll rip your throat out before you can scream." The silence following his harsh words hung in the air, Axton growing more impatient at each passing moment.  
"Please....don't, hurt me."  
The small figure whispered out the words, their translation rough and unsteady. Slowly she moved to stand, a small groan escaping her mouth as muscles cramped from laying on the floor stretched at her movements.  
Staring at the figure, her head bowed as she stared at the ground, Axton hummed in approval at the idea of owning a slave that he wouldn't have to struggle with understanding. Grabbing her wrists he stepped backwards, dragging her light body roughly from the velvet depths of her hiding place.  
"The little bird speaks our tongue, brothers!" Laughing again Axton pulled the woman close, grabbing her face roughly in his large hands he made her look at the group of men surrounding them. "Tell us bird, what do they call you?"  
Axton could feel the fragile thing shivering violently against him, every aspect of her posture showing her defeat. Shaking her he waited for her answer, eager to tell her what awaited her back at camp.  
"I-I am the King's Songbird. I have no name."  
His blood chilled at the words that she uttered, his surprise almost breaking through to show to his men. Instead he whooped and jumped around, dragging her with him in a twirl of silk. "Hear that boys? We have a little skald on our hands! Let's take the bird back to camp and hear its little songs." Taking a step forward he pulled his newest prize along, opting to jump onto a horse and drag her up in front of him than to put her back in the carriage.  
"You're going to enjoy tonight, Songbird."  
The figure in front of Axton shivered as his whispered words crawled across their skin. But they didn't try and fight or run away, choosing to sit and wait for their new fate to be shown to them.  
_I'm going to enjoying breaking this one in..._  
~  
The Songbird stared at the ground, defeat dragging them lower than they already sat. The night had started so well. They had performed for the Lord of the keep for his daughter's wedding, and everybody had loved it. Praises had been lifted into the air, but not for them. All praises were directed towards their King.  
Their King...  
Sniffling slightly and looking up, they tried to see more of the camp past the flap of the tent they had been thrown into after being tied up. The ropes were starting to rub their wrists, the struggling to satisfy the itch only making them burn worse. The man that had taken them was outside, drinking with his men to celebrate what they could only assume was a successful raid.  
Axton. The name was one that they were constantly hearing. Axton was the man that had grabbed them, and thinking about his strong hands lifting them from the carriage...  
The feeling in their gut made them uncomfortable, and as they shifted to try and relieve whatever was causing the pressure, they missed a figure come to a halt in front of the tent. Standing there, the shadow watched the lithe little bird struggle against their bonds, a small smirk playing across his lips.  
"Having problems, bird?"  
They froze instantly at the voice, panic running through their veins like ice as the need to find a way to run filled every muscle in their body. The name that this man, Axton, kept calling him was so familiar, something that he had only heard whispered intimately in his ear from another not that--  
A quick jab from the man's boot to their leg quickly had the little Songbird back in the present, pleasant memories fleeing from their mind at the sudden reality of their situation.  
"Don't make me say it again bird; I don't like having to repeat myself."  
"The ropes, they itch and I can't get comfortable." With a sigh they struggled up into a proper sitting position, glaring up at the thunderous man in a sudden surge of confidence. If they were going to be stuck in this situation, then at least some bravery would be required. Then nobody could say that the king's Songbird died a coward.  
"Well then, you do have a backbone! But if these ropes are bugging you, by all means, let's remove them." Grabbing the woman roughly, Axton dragged them to their feet before taking his knife from his belt and cutting through the bindings swiftly, slicing through the fabric of the bird's nightgown in the process. "That's no good, such nice cloth, ruined." He mumbled, sliding his fingers along the cut. "We'll find you something better when we get home: can't have you wandering around in ruined clothes for everybody to see your flesh."  
With a random thought, Axton slid his hand through the cut, his rough palm coming to a rest on the delicate skin of the Songbird's stomach. It was soft, just as he had thought it would be for such a fine prize that had tried so hard not to be caught. "You're shivering, bird." he breathed out huskily, drawing an unwarranted shudder from the little figure he held.  
"I don't like to be touched, Axton." Venom dripping from their lips, the bird suddenly stepped back and stared at the man, before opening their small mouth and spitting directly into his face. "Only barbarians touch the flesh of another without asking; I don't know why I expected anything better from you."  
Watching the fire building in the large man's eyes was enough to let them know that they had made the wrong choice. Attempting to step back again they cried out loudly as Axton reached out and grabbed their face, his fingers digging roughly into the tender flesh their cheeks. "I was going to be nice bird; I kept you tied up so you wouldn't run and lose yourself in the forest. I even untied you when you asked ever so nicely. You're pushing my limits darling, and now instead of singing to my men you can entertain me here in my tent tonight. And you will behave, or I swear by Odin that you will greet the fish on the journey home."  
Staring yet again into the deep green of Axton's eyes, the Songbird nodded, wincing at the pain that it caused from moving against the fingers so roughly planted on his cheeks. "Yessir."  
"Good." Stepping back, Axton glared down at the figure as he slowly started to pull at the clothes still stained in the blood of the men he had killed earlier that night. How they had missed that particular detail was startling, and their stomach churned at the similarities between this current moment and ones that they had been stuck in previously. "Now little bird, you're going to help me relax, and if you do well I'll forget your little outburst. Now clean your spit from my face, and we can both be happy before we have to leave tomorrow."  
Nodding quickly the Songbird stepped forward, using their sleeve to wipe away the pitiful amount of saliva that had actually made it to Axton's face. _Such a silly thing to do, why did you do it? You knew that nothing good would come from it you silly thing._  
"Now bird, help me with this will you?" The husky tone in Axton's voice brought them back into the present again, a dazed look still lingering on their face from being stuck in their thoughts. "Down to your knees darling, like the good little bird that you are."  
"No."  
With a groan Axton reached out and grabbed their shoulder, forcing downward until the little woman cried out and sank to the floor slowly, fighting back tears as they settled and stared up at him. From anger or pain, whichever the tears came from Axton didn't care at this moment; this bird had caused him too much trouble already tonight.  
"Now open that pretty little mouth darling, and let's get this over with so we both can sleep." Pulling his pants down, Axton smiled at the surprise that rippled through the figure on their knees before him as his manhood slowly came into view. The desire in the little bird's eyes was clear, but Axton reveled in watching them fight against their obvious urge to touch him. "I said open up, don't make this difficult."  
With a huff the Songbird opened their mouth slowly, not wanting to seem eager to please the man standing over them. Their resolve was quickly failing at the sight of something they considered so beautiful, and when Axton forced his way roughly into their mouth they instantly brought their hands to their lap, covering their obvious excitement at being used for the first time in weeks.  
They were not enjoying this. They _couldn’t_ be enjoying this. The man thrusting into their mouth with his eyes closed was not something to be enjoyed, and closing their eyes they tried to imagine their King in his place. And failed.  
"Little bird, don't get lost on me again; I want to see those beautiful eyes." Smacking their cheek slightly, Axton sighed as they looked up at him again, struggling to hide their enjoyment at being used like this. But of course, Axton saw. _So the little bird enjoys this; I wonder just what exactly their "king" has used this prize for._  
But knowing that the little bird had pleasured another didn’t diminish his enjoyment at all. If anything, it made it all the more pleasurable. Because not only had he stolen something as fragile and lovely as this, but they were kept for their skill. Which meant he was going to get everything he wanted and more.  
A point emphasized as he let out a soft groan, unable to hold it back as his shaft was caressed with a soft tongue. The bird knew what it was doing for sure; he hadn’t even asked for that. But the gentle warmth wrapping around his cock had his hands gripping tightly in the soft tangle of hair, pressing deeper and wanting more more more. It would be mere moments before he finished, and yet he found himself wishing it could last longer. Good thing the bird was his, now.  
Thrusting into their mouth a few more times, Axton sighed as he forced himself down their throat fully, spilling his load as he felt their muscles squeeze around him. "So...I wasn't wrong in thinking you had some tricks," he breathed out, pushing the Songbird away from him. "Now get out of those clothes and finish making the bed so we can sleep; I need to clean up."  
Adjusting his pants as if nothing had occurred, Axton stormed out of the tent, teetering slightly as the alcohol he had thrown back quickly before coming to check on his prize started to hit him. He had to piss, and tell Sal that he was going to retire for the night, and then he would make sure that the little bird hadn't fled in the meantime.  
Back in the tent, the Songbird wiped at their mouth, tears streaming down their face as they sank to the ground. Letting themselves be used like that as if that terrible Axton was their King, how could they let that happen. And now to be left to deal with their own excitement as if they were some lowly servant.  
With a sob they stripped off their dress, throwing it to the other side of the tent as if getting rid of it would suddenly change how they felt about the man that had just roughly used them like only their king had touched them before. _You're a disgrace. Death before dishonor like this._  
Standing there in loose under clothes, their chest bare to the world, the Songbird didn't even notice Axton coming towards the tent a second time, mumbling under his breath about how quickly all of his men had grown incredibly drunk.  
Balling their fists at their sides the Songbird closed their eyes and counted, trying to still the tears that were streaming down their face. It wasn't fair, this all wasn't fair! They weren't a prize to anybody but their king and now this man had them feeling better than they had in years and-  
"By the gods little bird, I figured you were hiding something under that dress, but this...this is something else, darling."  
Turning around, they stared into the surprised eyes of Axton, their own eyes wide in fright as they hurried to cover their naked skin. "I didn't want you to see me like this, I'm a fraud, I know, now you know, and soon everybody will know that the King's Songbird is a-"  
"Beautiful and delicate young man. Seriously darling, you were stunning before, but now..." Walking forward, Axton took the slight man by the chin, perhaps a bit less rough than he normally would, turning his jaw upwards and making their eyes meet. "Now I see why the King wanted you all to himself. And now he won’t have you; I'm taking you home little bird, and you're going to be all mine. Nobody will touch you ever again unless I say so." He turned the lad’s face slightly, and it caught the lantern light just right, a bright gleam shining in the left eye. How he didn’t notice earlier, he couldn’t fathom. "Your eye..."  
Stiffening up, the Songbird looked to the ground, his heart racing. "I know..." His right was brown, a deep warm color, but his left shone with the brilliance of the seas. Unnaturally, Axton could now see: this was not the eye he was born with. It was a gemstone, or some of it was. The white was creamy and looked as fragile as a bird’s egg, the black was dark and solid. But the ring of color shone brightest of all, a sapphire carved to replace the eye that had been lost.  
And that one eye changed everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please feel free to hit me up on tumblr! It's quietlysinningtrash over there so don't be shy!


End file.
